Misunderstandings
by Marauder Angel
Summary: Hermione and Ginny overhear a convosation, and get the wrong end of the stick! Very funny! Wont give it away, just read! Hehehe! You wont be dissappointed! PERMANENTLY INCOMPLETE (unless anyone is desperate for me to finish it...)
1. 1

AN- Wow! This is the forth story I've started in two days! I hope you like it. I do. I think its quite funny. I will write another chapter hopefully, if I get some reviews. Please review. Luv Angel x Btw, I'm trying to sort out the spacing, but at the moment unsuccessfully. I will try get it sorted in the end though  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
Chapter 1-Eavesdropping  
  
'I do not like Ron!' Hermione and Ginny were in the middle of a girly chat.  
'Yes you do!' Ginny exclaimed. 'It's soooo obvious!'  
'Well maybe a little.'  
Hermione blushed. She'd been having more than friendly feelings for Ron for a while now. She blushed at the very thought of him.  
  
'Why don't you tell him then?' Ginny asked.  
  
'I can't.' Hermione sighed. 'He doesn't feel the same way. I'll just make a fool out of myself.'  
  
'How do you know Ron doesn't feel the same way?' Ginny grinned evilly.  
  
'What do you know?' Hermione asked. 'Tell me Ginny!'  
  
Ginny sat down next to Hermione, with a wide grin on her face.  
  
' I don't know for sure.' Ginny explained. 'But Lavender said to Parvati, who told her sister, who was overheard by Helen, who is in the same dorm as Olivia, who's friends with Colin, who told me that Seamus had told Lavender, that he'd had this convocation with Ron about who he likes.'  
  
'So.?' Hermione questioned.  
  
'Apparently he's crazy about this girl,' Ginny smiled. 'And apparently she feels the same way.'  
  
'But loads of girls love Ron.' Hermione sighed. 'Its hard not to.'  
  
'But Seamus also said that it was a close friend of his.' Ginny said, knowingly. 'And who's closer than you?'  
  
Hermione looked at her feet. Maybe Ginny was right.  
  
'And I know one more thing.' Ginny smiled. 'He's going to tell this girl soon. Apparently he's crazy about her, or something like that.'  
  
'Wow Ginny!' Hermione said. 'You are the school gossip.'  
  
'Too right!' Ginny grinned. 'But you wouldn't believe what Sky heard. Apparently Sky said that, Heather said, that she heard from her brother, who's heard from a Quidditch team mate, whose girlfriend heard-'  
  
'Why don't we go ask the boys if they fancy a walk to Hagrid's?' Hermione suggested.  
  
'Why not!' Ginny smiled.  
  
The girls grabbed their cloaks, and headed to the boys dorm.  
  
'So Ginny,' Hermione said. 'Less about my love life, more about yours. Any news on the Harry front?'  
  
'Well.' Ginny smiled, shyly. 'Not yet. We got along well in the summer. He stayed for a week before you did, but then had to go back to the Dursly's because it was too dangerous. After that we wrote to each other pretty much everyday.'  
  
'That's great.' Hermione said. 'I'm glad you're getting along. I told you it was only a matter of time.'  
  
'Do you think he'll ask me to the Autumn Ball?' Ginny asked.  
  
'The Autumn ball!' Hermione exclaimed. 'I forgot about that!'  
  
'Maybe Ron will ask you.' Ginny smirked.  
  
'Shhhhh! We're nearly there!'  
  
As they approached the room, they could hear two voices, deep in convocation. Hermione stepped towards the door.  
  
'No.' Ginny whispered. 'Lets listen.'  
  
'That's eavesdropping.' Hermione whispered back.  
  
'I know.' Came her reply.  
  
Ginny opened the door a fraction, so they could hear what was going on.  
  
'Right.' A male voice said. 'Ive got something important to tell you.'  
  
'Yes?' Another male voice said.  
  
'Now it's not easy for me to say this, it not even easy to think this.' The first voice said again. Hermione recognized it.  
  
'That's Ron's voice!' She whispered.  
  
'Shhhhh!' Ginny whispered.  
  
'Just tell me, Ron.' Said the second voice.  
  
'I can't Harry.' Ron sighed.  
  
'Come on,' Harry encouraged. 'It's only me.'  
  
'Whats going on?' Hermione whispered.  
  
'I don't know.' Came her reply.  
  
'Ok, I'm gonna do this.' Ron said. 'The thing is, Ive been thinking a lot lately about us, and I think, I think. I'm in love with you.'  
  
'Oh Ron!' Harry cheered. 'I love you too!'  
  
Hermione's head swam. She took a step back and tripped over a coat of armor, which crashed noisily to the floor, as she fell back into Ginny's arms.  
  
'What the fuck is going on out here.' Ron shouted, as the door slammed open. 'Hermione?'  
  
'What happened?' Harry asked, as he appeared around the door.  
  
'She tripped.' Ginny explained. Hermione seemed unable to speak.  
  
'How long have you been standing there?' Ron asked, urgently. His face was horror stricken.  
  
'About two seconds.' Ginny lied. 'We just came to ask if you fancied a walk to Hagrid's.'  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
'That sounds-'  
  
'-But Hermione feels sick.' Ginny rambled. 'Very sick. So. so were going to go back to the girls dorm.'  
  
'Do you want me to take her to the hospital wing?' Ron asked, concerned. 'I don't mind.'  
  
'No!' Ginny shouted. 'No, she's fine. She just needs to.. to.clear her head a bit.'  
Ginny dragged Hermione away by her arms. It seemed she had lost the ability to walk too. In under a minute, the girls were gone. The boys just stood there silently.  
  
'Do you think they heard.' Ron asked, looking down at his feet.  
  
'Couldn't have.' Harry grinned. 'Or Hermione would be confessing her undying love to you by now!'  
  
'Shut up!' Ron said, and hit Harry playfully on the arm. 'She doesn't have feelings for me. Do you really think they heard?'  
  
'No.' Harry said, in earnest. 'I really don't. But so what if they did? Don't you think it would be easier that way?'  
  
'No.' Ron said sharply. 'No it wouldn't. I want to keep it a secret until it's the perfect time to tell.'  
  
'Fair enough.' Harry yawned. 'Now lets go to bed. Big Quidditch match tomorrow.'  
  
'Yea,' Ron smiled. 'And Harry, thanks for understanding.'  
  
'Anytime.' Harry said, as he opened the door.  
  
'And one more thing.' Ron said. 'Thanks for practicing with me.'  
  
'That's fine.' Harry smiled. 'I told you that if we go through what to say, and do a bit of role play, It will make you feel better.'  
  
'Yea.' Ron smiled. 'Now I know exactly what to say, when I tell Hermione that I love her.'  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Reviewing is easy,  
So why don't you? 


	2. 2

A/N: Hi! The next chapter will be up really soon. Got a good idea of what is going to happen next. Hope you like this chapter! Luv ya Angel  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
Chapter 2- Before the Quidditch Match  
  
Ginny dragged Hermione back to her dorm room, and sat her on her bed.  
  
'Are you ok?' Ginny asked, sensitively, sitting next to her.  
'Yea, I guess.' Hermione answered quietly, fiddling with her bed spread. 'Why have they never said anything before? I had no idea they were.'  
'Gay?' Ginny suggested. Hermione buried her head in her hands.  
'How can you take this so calmly?' Hermione asked. 'I thought you really liked Harry.'  
'I do.' Ginny sighed.  
'I just don't understand.' Hermione said. 'They don't really seem the type.'  
'Yea.' Ginny agreed. 'Ive never noticed it before, and Ron's my brother, and I stalked Harry for three years!'  
'What do we do?' Hermione said, fiddling with bed covers again. 'Do we tell them we know?'  
'We can't.' Ginny sighed. 'It would be too awkward. We should just leave it.'  
'But how can we?' Hermione stressed. 'I love Ron.' Hermione put a hand on her head, and sighed.  
'I know what you mean.' Ginny expressed. 'But what else can we do?'  
'Well, maybe they bat for both sides.' Hermione said.  
'Yea!' Ginny smiled. 'That must be it! Or maybe its just a mid life crisis!'  
'So theres still hope?' Hermione asked.  
'Sure!' Ginny grinned. 'Its probably just a faze. They'll get over it.with some help.'  
Ginny's face lit up. She had an idea.  
'What do you mean 'help?'' Hermione asked.  
'We need to help them realize how much they like girls.' Ginny explained.  
'How?' Hermione asked, interested. 'You don't mean.?'  
'Yes.' Ginny said. 'All we have to do is flirt with them! Make them realize how much they like us really. Harry should be easy to convince, I mean, he had a girlfriend last year! But Ron on the other hand, could be difficult. Do you accept this mission Hermione?'  
'Are you sure about this?' Hermione asked, unconvinced.  
'Totally sure!' Ginny said confidently, standing up.  
'What will I have to do?' Hermione asked.  
'Flirt, giggle, be feminine!' Ginny suggested. 'Do lots of arm touching and smiling, and be a damsel in distress, boys love that! On the downside, you may have to do a bit of hand holding, or maybe even kiss him.'  
'You say it as if it's a bad thing.' Hermione sighed.  
Hermione got up the next morning, with the up coming task on her mind. She would flirt with Ron, and make him realize how much he liked girls, and maybe even how much he liked her in the process.  
She took a shower, and washed her hair with some strawberry shampoo she had got for Christmas. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. If she was going to change Ron's mind about girls, she would have to make some changes. She took out her wand and did a simple severing charm on her hair, to cut the dead ends off. It now just brushed her shoulders. She magically dried her hair, and was met with a change. Instead of her hair being wavy and wild, it fell into curls.  
'The length must have been weighing it down.' Hermione said to herself.  
'It's much nicer this way.' The mirror said.  
Hermione smiled, as she twiddled a curl of hair around her index finger.  
'Wow! Your hair looks nice!'  
Lavender had walked into the bathroom.  
'Err, thanks Lavender.' Hermione half smiled.  
'What did you use in it?' Lavender asked.  
'Nothing.' Hermione answered truthfully. 'I just cut it, then dried it.'  
'Nice.' Lavender smiled. 'Well if you did want something to use in it, you could try this.'  
Lavender threw Hermione a bright blue tube.  
'Starlight's sleek and chic.' Hermione read aloud. 'Make your hair turn from frizz to fizz in one easy step. Thanks Lavender.'  
'Anytime.' Lavender said. 'If you ever need any other hair stuff, maybe to impress a certain boy, you can borrow some of mine or order some from one of my catalogues.'  
'Thanks.' Hermione said, thinking about the 'to impress a certain boy' remark. Did everybody know she liked Ron? She put the blue tube down, and whacked on a layer of mascara, before choosing what to wear. Hermione put on a denim skirt, with a matching denim jacket, and knee high boots. She then headed down for breakfast.  
The Great Hall was noisier than usual, as she took her seat at Gryffindor table. Most of the noise appeared to be coming from the Ravenclaw table, and the Gryffindor one. Then she remembered, they had a Quidditch match later.  
'Hi!'  
Ginny jumped into the seat next to Hermione.  
'Oh, hi Gin.' Hermione smiled.  
'Quidditch match later!' Ginny cheered. 'And my first match as a Chaser.'  
'I know, Good luck.' Hermione smiled.  
'Thanks.' Ginny said, pouring some cereal.  
'Hi Girls.' Two deep voices said.  
Harry and Ron sat opposite Ginny and Hermione.  
'Hi boys.' They chorused.  
'Big game today.' Harry said cheerfully.  
'First game of the season.' Rob added, pouring some orange juice.  
'Nervous?' Harry asked Ginny.  
'Nah, I'm ok.' Ginny half smiled. 'I have played before after all, just not as a Chaser.'  
'I forget about that. Your hair looks nice Hermione.' Harry noticed. 'Its nice and.curly.'  
'Yea.' Ron smiled. 'It's nice.'  
'Thanks.' Hermione smiled shyly. She had no idea how they were managing to have a normal convocation. She wondered how different things would be, if the boys knew they knew.  
'Oh, just remembered.' Ron said. 'After the Quidditch match, we're having a giant sleepover in the common room.'  
'A sleepover?' Hermione asked. 'Isn't that a bit girly?'  
'Lavenders suggestion.' Harry explained.  
'I don't mind.' Ron grinned. 'Everyone will be in skimpy pajamas.'  
'Ron!' Hermione said. 'That's not a very good reason to have a sleepover.'  
'Is to me.' Ron grinned, cheekily.  
'So, who are you boys taking to the ball?' Ginny asked to stop the argument. Bad question, Hermione thought to herself.  
'No one yet.' Ron said bluntly, eating some toast.  
'Same here.' Harry grumbled. 'Ron has a problem with me going with who I want to go with.'  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.  
'Oh.' Hermione said, and took a swig of her drink. 'Well I've got to go and do some homework, see you later.'  
'I'm going for a walk before the match.' Harry announced. 'Coming Ginny?'  
'Sure.' She smiled, and stood up. Ron gave Harry an evil stare.  
'Well I think I'll come back to the common room.' Ron said. 'Need any help picking out pajamas for tonight Hermione?'  
'I just might.' Hermione said. This had given her a great idea. 


	3. 3

A/N- Another chapter. Took me quite a while to write, but I like it. Hope you do too! Won't say any more because I go back to school tomorrow, and I need to be getting to bed! Please review! Luv ya Angel  
  
Chapter 3- Pajamas  
  
Ginny and Harry walked quickly out of the Great hall, and through the Entrance hall, until they got outside.  
The Autumn breeze blew gently, and the sky was a clear blue color.  
'Lovely day isn't it?' Ginny smiled.  
'Yea.' Harry agreed. 'Perfect weather for Quidditch.'  
They kept walking towards the Quidditch pitch.  
'So.'Ginny said. 'Who do you want to ask to the Autumn ball?'  
Harry paused for a moment, before answering.  
'There is someone I'd like to ask to the ball.' He said. 'But like I said before, Ron kind of has a problem with it, so I'm not sure.'  
Ginny thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea.  
'So, who is the person you would like to ask?' Ginny questioned.  
'Just someone.' Harry mumbled. 'You wouldn't like to know.'  
'Yes I would.' Ginny argued. 'You can tell me.'  
'I dunno.' Harry said.  
Ginny chose her words carefully. 'If you tell me I wont tell anyone else, or think badly of you.'  
Harry smiled at her.  
'I know you wouldn't.' He said. 'But still.'  
'Ok.' Ginny said. 'How about you describe them, and I'll try and guess?'  
'Sure.' Harry said. 'But I'm not telling you if you're right.'  
The pair stopped outside the Quidditch pitch.  
'Well.' Harry grinned. 'They are really friendly, and easy to talk to. Really cute, and funny. Erm they also have really cute freckles and.I feel really stupid.'  
Ginny laughed.  
'That's ok.' She said. 'I'm pretty sure I know who it is now.'  
'You do?' Harry said, shyly. 'Do you think I should ask them.'  
'I do.' Ginny said in earnest. 'It shouldn't matter what anyone else says or thinks.'  
'Even Ron?' Harry asked.  
'He'll come round.' Ginny smiled sadly. 'You really love them, don't you?'  
'I do.' Harry said embarrassed, looking at his feet.  
'I think you should ask them right now.' Ginny said.  
'Ok.' Harry smiled. 'I will.'  
Ginny gave Harry a hug, which made him blush.  
'I'll leave you to it then.' She said quickly, and ran back to Hogwarts.  
'Ginny!' Harry called, but she didn't hear him. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
Hermione finished her breakfast alone, and made her way to the common room, to look for Lavender.  
The common room was filled with students, getting really for the match, making banners, and chatting about the match.  
Hermione found Lavender with a group of students, making a large banner with a lion on. She took Lavender to one side.  
'You know theres that sleepover after the match.' Hermione said.  
'Yea.' Lavender smiled. 'I suggested it! Why?'  
'Well, do you have any nice pajamas I could borrow?' Hermione asked.  
  
'Yea, sure!' Lavender said excitedly. 'In the bottom of my cupboard is a big box. It is filled with pajamas! Most of them are brand new, from the Angel Witch catalogue. You can borrow whatever you want!'  
'Thanks Lavender.' Hermione grinned.  
'Anytime.' Lavender said. 'And Parvati has nice pajamas too, which I'm sure you could borrow. I'll ask her. Parvati!'  
Parvati walked over.  
'Can Hermione borrow a pair of your pajamas?' Lavender asked.  
'Sure, help yourself!' Parvati smiled. 'As it is to impress a certain someone.'  
'Does everybody know?' Hermione stressed.  
Lavender and Parvati just shrugged their shoulders, and went back to painting.  
'Hey Hermione!' Ron called.  
He was over the other side of the room, playing chess with Dean.  
'Hi Ron.' Hermione smiled, walking over to him.  
'So still need help choosing pajamas?' Ron grinned cheekily.  
'Yea, I do actually.' Hermione answered.  
'Really?' Ron asked. 'I was only joking.'  
'But you did offer.' Hermione said, innocently. 'And Ginny isn't around to help me choose.'  
'Well, if you really want my help,' Ron said. 'I'll be glad to help you out.'  
'Great.' Hermione grinned. 'Meet you in my dorm in 10 minutes.'  
'What about the stairs?' Ron said.  
'You'll find a way up.' Hermione grinned, and left up the girls staircase. Ron looked confused.  
'Was Hermione just flirting with me?' Ron asked Dean, moving his knight.  
'Looked like it.' Dean said, moving his Queen. 'Checkmate.'  
Hermione hurried into her dorm room, and opened Lavender's wardrobe. Down the bottom was a large pink box, overflowing with all sorts of pajamas. She took the box out, and emptied it on her bed. She then looked in Parvati's cupboard. On the top shelf was a pile of pajamas, which she also chucked on her bed. Most of the pajamas were in pastel colors, and all of them were extremely skimpy. Hermione sighed. She was going to regret doing this.  
A moment later there was a knock on the door.  
'Who is it?' Hermione asked, sweetly.  
'Ron.' A low male voice said.  
Hermione quickly sprayed herself with some perfume from Parvati's desk, added some lip gloss, and then answered the door.  
Ron stood there in ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and a smile. Hermione grinned, and invited him inside.  
'So what pajamas do you have?' Ron asked.  
'I've put a selection on my bed.' Hermione said. Ron looked at the pile.  
'Wow! These are all yours?' He asked.  
'Some are Parvati and Lavender's.' Hermione said shyly. 'We share. It's kind of a girly thing.'  
'Oh.' Ron said, not bothered at all. 'Now let me choose. I'll pick you some out, and you try them on, and I'll give you my honest opinion.'  
'Deal.' Hermione grinned.  
It took almost an hour, to choose the right pair of pajamas. Hermione tried on purple ones, which were to girly, blue ones which were too tight, Black ones which were not revealing enough, and so many other pairs that Hermione couldn't even remember.  
She walked out the bathroom for the 20th time, wearing another pair of pajamas. They were pink, and the top was in a gypsy top style. Hermione did a twirl, and waited for Ron's approval.  
'Makes your boobs look to big.' Ron said, crossing his arms.  
'Ron!' Hermione said, covering herself.  
'You have to look perfect!' Ron smiled, standing in front of her.  
'But I'm not perfect.' Hermione said, looking at her feet.  
'You are.' Ron said softly, lifting her chin with his hand. There was silence. Ron dropped his hand quickly, and picked up another pair of pajamas.  
'Try these.' He said, looking at his feet.  
She took them, and headed for the bathroom. A moment later she reappeared. The pajamas consisted of a strapy top, and a small pair of shorts. The top was very low cut, and showed off her stomach, and the shorts were very small. They were white, and on the top the word 'Angel' was printed in silver, and on the back of the t-shirt there was angel wings.  
'Perfect.' Ron grinned. 'Just right.'  
'So my boobs don't look too big in this one?' Hermione asked, with a cheeky grin.  
'No but your bum does!' Ron grinned.  
Hermione grabbed a pillow off her bed, and threw it at Ron's head. Ron fell back onto Lavender's bed. Hermione stood giggling, until a large pillow hit her in the stomach. Hermione then grabbed another pillow, and started hitting Ron in the stomach with it. Ron then snatched it off her and Hermione ran back to her bed, but Ron was too fast for her. She turned round, as a large pillow hit her in the head.  
Hermione fell back onto her bed, but didn't stand back up again.  
'Hermione?' Ron asked concerned, as he approached her. 'Are you ok?'  
With that Hermione jumped back up again, and started hitting Ron again, with a cheeky grin on her face. Feathers were flying everywhere.  
'That's it!' Ron grinned.  
He took the pillow from her, and threw it onto Parvati's bed. He then started tickling Hermione sides. Hermione couldn't stop laughing.  
'P-please, Ron!' Hermione pleaded. 'S-stop!'  
Ron wasn't finished. He kept tickling her, until he had pinned her on Lavender's bed. After a while he stopped tickling her, and they both caught their breath. Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes, and Ron looked down into hers. They stayed there for a moment, before they heard the door open. It was Ginny  
'Hi Gin.' Ron said, not seeming completely aware of the fact that he was sitting on Hermione.  
'Hi.' Hermione grinned, looking very red in the face.  
'Not interrupting anything, am I?' Ginny asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
'Oh.' Ron said, realizing what it looked like. He got off Hermione. 'No. Just choosing pajamas. Better go. Got to meet Harry. Bye.'  
And with that he left.  
'Wow!' Ginny smirked, impressed. 'Maybe I should ask Harry to help me choose pajamas.'  
'Shut up!' Hermione smiled, throwing a pillow at Ginny.  
'Compromising position though, wasn't it?' Ginny smiled, sitting next to Hermione.  
'Hmmmm.' Hermione smiled. 'Nothing happened though.'  
'That wasn't nothing.' Ginny grinned. 'Nice pajamas, by the way.'  
'They're Lavender's.' Hermione admitted. 'So are all those.'  
Ginny took a look on Lavender's bed.  
'Cool!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Lavender said I could borrow a pair too! Help me choose?'  
'Sure.' Hermione said, and approached the bed.  
Twenty minutes later, they had chosen the perfect pair. The bottoms were a black pair of shorts, which were extremely short (but not as short as Hermione's). In the corner they had a small pink snitch on them. The top was also black, and in a t-shirt style, and short enough to show her stomach. It had the words 'I love boys who love Quidditch' on it in pink writing, and a small pink snitch.  
'Very appropriate.' Ginny said, looking down at the t-shirt.  
'Yep.' Hermione said. 'These have to be this pair. I mean, I'm no Lavender, but they look great.'  
'Thanks Hermione.' Ginny smiled. 'Now lets get out of these.'  
The girls changed back, and headed down the stairs.  
'We are so going to seduce Ron and Harry in them.' Hermione said.  
'Not that Ron needs seducing.' Ginny grinned, rolling her eyes.  
'What about Harry, and your little walk?' Hermione asked, cheekily  
'Not so good.' Ginny admitted. 'But I'm sure things we change once he's seen me in these.'  
The girls came to the bottom of the stairs on a high, but their moods quickly changed when they found Ron and Harry in the common room.  
Harry was laying on the rug in front of the fire, and Ron was sitting on him. Harry appeared to be struggling, as Ron pinned him down. Harry was smiling, but they couldn't see Ron's face.  
'Don't you dare tell!' Ron said, holding Harry down.  
'Ok ok!' Harry smiled. 'I wont.for the moment.'  
Hermione and Ginny slowly walked into the common room.  
'Hi Girls.' Harry said, as Ron climbed off him. 'What's the matter?'  
'Nothing.' Hermione lied.  
'What were you.?' Ginny asked.  
'Oh! That!' Harry grinned. 'Well.'  
'Harry you promised!' Ron said.  
'Oh come on Ron.why not?' Harry whined.  
'I think we need some time to talk.alone.' Ron said, looking at the girls.  
They both took the hint and left the common room.  
'Harry!' Ron shouted. 'I could kill you!'  
'Oh come on!' Harry said, sitting on the sofa. 'You and Hermione were on her bed! You have to tell her now!'  
'No, I don't.' Ron argued.  
'Why not?' Harry asked.  
'Because it's not the right time.' Ron said, putting his head in his hands.  
'Well it better be soon!' Harry exclaimed. 'I hate keeping secrets from them.'  
'And I hate you asking Ginny to the ball.' Ron argued. 'But I don't get a choice.'  
'I haven't asked her yet.' Harry said, quietly. 'I might after the match.'  
'The match!' Both boys chorused, and ran frantically out of the common room.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Violets are blue, Roses are pink, Give me reviews, Cause they help me to think! 


	4. 4

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I was going to make it longer, but I'm too tired, and need my beauty sleep :) I'll write another 1 ASAP! Thanks if you reviewed! 40 reviews from three chapters.not bad. So thanks to: Bellalovesron- Yes the boys will find out soon! And im glad you like mah poem :) M.Anne- I will write more! No1s stopping me now! MadPiper- Im thinking along the same lines.you'll see next chapter.mwa ha ha. And sure I'll read ya story! Smiles-Anonymous- Thankz! Kafira Dalila- You get your friends to help pick an outfit for a party, so I thought they might help each other pick outfits for a sleepover. I dunno, just the kinda thing I'd do! Delciousweasley BGR Rach-I'll try 2! Cheese Diva Dude Wheres My Cheese- Thanks! I like mah poem 2! Spidermonkeesrkewl- Yep, I think Ron is an ass guy! someone Sirius' Diamond Juliette4 This is everyone who has reviewed chapter 3+ I can't be bothered to list the others. Thank you if you have reviewed! I love reviews! Luv ya Angel  
  
Chapter 4- Dress to impress  
  
Hermione and Ginny took a slow walk to the Quidditch field. It was a lovely day, and they were in no rush to get there. As they approached the changing rooms, they were joined by a panting Harry and Ron.  
'Quidditch.match.must .change.' Ron panted, holding his stomach.  
'I'm guessing you forgot about the match.' Hermione said. Ron gave her an evil look, still panting. 'Well you don't have to worry, it doesn't start for another 10 minutes.'  
'10 minutes!' Harry exclaimed, and the 2 boys ran into the changing room.  
'I guess I'd better go too.' Ginny sighed. 'I might do my hair again before the match.'  
'Good luck.' Hermione smiled, as Ginny walked inside. 'And say good luck to Harry and Ron too!'  
Hermione then walked round to the familiar stands, and found a seat between Lavender and Neville.  
'Hi!' Lavender smiled. 'Find some pajamas?'  
'Yes.' Hermione answered. 'This white pair, with angel on them.'  
'Oh, those are nice ones.' Lavender said. 'Did Ginny find some?'  
Before Hermione could answer, a booming voice filled the Quidditch pitch.  
'Hello Hogwarts!' It said. 'This is Dean Thomas, your new commentator!'  
Load cheers were heard throughout the pitch.  
'Thank you, thank you!' Dean said. 'So the first match of the season, and these teams are looking fine! Believe me! So lets get going everybody! Gryffindor, come on out!'  
Everybody from Gryffindor flew out onto the pitch.  
'Just look at them go!' Dean said. 'We've got Harry, our main man, back as captain this year! Yea, give us a cheer for Harry!'  
Everybody from Gryffindor cheered, as well as some people from Hufflepuff.  
'And of course we've got Ron, our champ from last year. What would we do with out him?' Dean smiled. 'Oh, and we've got the other Weasley, little Ginny, playing chaser this year. I say little, she's not really so little anymore, she's defiantly grown in some places. No need for the death stare Ron, I'm only joking.'  
Several people laughed at Ron's face, and McGonagal gave Dean a stern look.  
'Anyway.' Dean said. 'Lets welcome the Ravenclaw team onto the pitch!'  
Some more cheering followed, as the Ravenclaw team, flew onto the pitch.  
'We have Miss Chang back again, still looking gorgeous. In her last year. What will Ravenclaw do next year without you Cho? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'  
Gradually, both teams flew to the ground. The captains were beckoned to shake hands. Harry and Cho approached each other, not looking in each others eyes. They shook hands swiftly, as went back to their teams. 'Lets just play our best.' Harry advised the team. 'Ravenclaw are good, but we can take them.' The team nodded, as the whistle went.  
A Gryffindor chaser got the quaffle, before being hit by a bludger. The quaffle flew out of his hands, and into the hands of a Ravenclaw chaser, who scored.  
'Too bad Gryffindor.' Dean said. 'This is going to be a hard match for the Lions, who have four new players this year.'  
The quaffle flew up and down the pitch for the next twenty minutes of the game, and there was of sign of the snitch. Ron was playing well, but the Ravenclaw chasers were good. The score was 50:60 to Gryffindor. It was surprising that the game wasn't more one sided, because Ginny was playing brilliantly.  
'And look at that girl fly!' Dean charmed, and Ginny dived and scored another goal. 'If you're not careful Cho, Ginny might take your title as the Quidditch angel. This girl flys like a dream!'  
Harry was still flying around, looking for a sign of the snitch. He knew they were doing well, but everybody was starting to get tired. He needed to catch the snitch soon.  
As if by magic, he saw the snitch floating just below him. Without a second thought, Harry dived down quite easily, as grasped the snitch in his hand.  
'And what a brilliant save by Weasley, and-wait a minute.' Dean said. 'Harry has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!'  
The crowd went wild, as Harry held the snitch high in the air.  
Ten minutes later, everybody was out on the field, congratulating the team.  
'Brilliant saves Ron!' Seamus said, giving him a pat on the back.  
'And you're flying was great Ginny.' Parvati grinned.  
'Well I don't know about you lot.' Ron grinned. 'But I'm going to take a shower.'  
The crowd gradually went away, as the team exited to the showers.  
'Can I get ready in your dorm?' Ginny asked Hermione. 'I think I'm going to need a shower, and Suzie and Denvah always hog ours.'  
'Sure Ginny.' Hermione smiled. 'I really hope those pajamas we chose aren't too fancy. It is only a sleepover.'  
'Don't worry about it Hermione.' Ginny said. 'You know the saying: Dress to impress.'  
  
Reviews are nice, Surprises are too, If you review, Ill give one to you!  
  
50th reviewer gets a surprise! 


	5. 5

A/N- Not updated this story for a while. Forgot how funny this plot is, hehehe, not that you know whats going to happen yet! So read and enjoy! I just hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing this. Angel x (Btw, sorry it's a bit short, it's taking me a while to get back into this story!)  
  
Chapter 5- Getting ready  
  
Hermione and Ginny hurried through the large crowds, and up into Gryffindor common room.  
  
The common room was rather empty, except for a few people setting up for the sleepover. Dean and Seamus were sorting out food, and Lavender and Parvati were prancing around, pretending to do work.  
  
Hermione and Ginny slipped by them without a word, and went straight up to the 6th year girls dorm room.  
  
They each had a quick shower, and brushed their hair, before they were joined by Lavender.  
  
'Hiya!' Lavender said, in a sing song voice, as she entered the room. 'Getting ready?'  
  
'Yep.' Ginny answered, layering on mascara. 'Finished helping set up?'  
  
'Sure have. I left the boys to do the rest of the work.' Lavender said, picking out her pajamas.  
  
'Where's Parvati?' Hermione asked, putting perfume on.  
  
'She's changing in her friend, Denvah's room.' Lavender said. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm taking a shower.'  
  
Lavender picked up her clothes, and a towel, and left through the bathroom door.  
  
'So what do you think will happen tonight, with the boys and all?' Ginny asked casually.  
  
'I wish I knew.' Hermione sighed. 'This is just so weird. I wish they'd just admit it too us.'  
  
'But then we couldn't put our little plan into action.' Ginny grinned, evilly.  
  
'True, but I'm still not sure about that.' Hermione asked. 'What if Ron thinks I'm being weird, flirting and everything.'  
  
'We'll just have to see what happens.' Ginny said, and got up to check the time. 'Ouch! We've only got five minutes until we're due downstairs!'  
  
'Lavender!' Hermione called. 'Can you hurry up!'  
  
'Wont be long!' Lavender called back, her voice muffled by the shower. 'Just give me another 20 minutes.'  
  
'Twenty minutes! You must be kidding!' Ginny exclaimed. 'We need to get changed now!'  
  
'We could just change in here together.' Hermione suggested. 'If you don't mind.'  
  
'No! I don't if you don't.' Ginny said. 'I've got my underwear on under here anyway, and I'm used to changing in front of people. You get no privacy at the burrow.'  
  
'Ok. Then lets get changed.'  
  
Harry and Ron levitated themselves up the girls staircase, and onto the safe still floor. They were already in their pajamas, and planning to hurry up Hermione and Ginny. Ron was wearing a navy blue vest, and navy blue boxer shorts. Harry wore a black t-shirt with chudly Cannons on it in orange, and black boxer shorts. They both had wet hair, and had obviously just taken a shower.  
  
'Do you think we aught to have put some pajamas on?' Harry asked Ron. 'Nah.' He said, running his fingers through his hair. 'I only wear boxers and a t-shirt to bed. I don't even think I have any pajamas that fit.'  
  
Harry didn't seem convinced.  
  
'Don't worry!' Ron grinned. 'At sleepovers you're meant to show some flesh. Dean and Seamus are only wearing t-shirts and boxers too. And have you seen what Parvati's wearing? She's practically sitting in her underwear! And we haven't even gotten to what I chose for Hermione to wear.'  
  
'Talking of Hermione.' Harry grinned. 'Tonight you need to make your move.'  
  
'Says who?'  
  
'Says me.' Harry said sternly. 'You need to tell Hermione that you love-'  
  
'Shhhh!' Ron whispered. 'They'll hear you.'  
  
As they approached the door, they could hear the murmur of Ginny and Hermione inside. This gave Ron an idea.  
  
'You know, they're obviously not ready.' Ron whispered.  
  
'I could have told you that.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
'So it wouldn't hurt if we had a sneaky peek, would it?' Ron grinned. 'We can't!' Harry exclaimed. 'They might be changing!'  
  
'Shhhhh!' Ron said. 'That's the whole point! Don't tell me you wouldn't like to see Ginny in her underwear.'  
  
'So let me get this straight.' Harry concluded. 'You're telling me, to look at Ginny in her underwear?'  
  
Unable to miss this chance, Harry allowed Ron to open door a jar.  
  
The girls were indeed in their under wear. Ginny wore a silky black bra and knickers, and Hermione wore white, with ribbons dangling from it.  
  
The boys froze, in awe. Unable to speak, they just watched.  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in the middle of a raving pillow fight, which was quite appealing to the boys. They hit each other a few more times, before Ginny threw her pillow, and took Hermione's.  
  
'There's nothing wrong with being gay!' Ginny said, as she threw Hermione's pillow.  
  
'I know that.' Hermione said, spraying some body spray on. 'But that's still not fair.'  
  
'Yes it is!' Ginny argued. 'I really think we should tell everyone.'  
  
'We can't, it's a secret.' Hermione said. 'Only us two know, we can't just go and tell everyone.'  
  
'They've got to find out sooner or later.' Ginny said, taking the spray form Hermione.  
  
'I'd rather it be later.' Hermione said, pulling on her pajama bottoms. 'You're not embarrassed by-'  
  
'No, or course not.' Hermione said. 'I'm just worried over what Ron and Harry would say if they knew.'  
  
'Yea, but still.' Ginny said, putting on her pajama top. 'There's nothing wrong with being a gay couple.'  
  
Hermione, completely dressed, put on some lip gloss.  
  
'Yea, this is just, difficult.' Hermione sighed.  
  
'I know how you feel.' Ginny said, joining her at the mirror. 'But hiding it won't change it.'  
  
Ginny took Hermione's hand, and gave it a squeeze. Ron closed the door.  
  
'Holy shit!'  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
There was a young girl from Grays,  
  
Who was just having one of those days,  
  
After feeling the blues,  
  
She saw her reviews,  
  
And now she is all of a daze!  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
Please review! 


	6. 6

A/N- He he! Here's the next chapter, just for you! 89 reviews… I love you guys! Keep reviewing, and I'll try and update more often. Sorry I took so long on this chapter…got writers block. But ive practically planned out what is going to happen on the next few chapters, so I'll try and do them as soon as possible! Please review! 100 reviewer gets a surprise! Angel x Oh, and im sorry if the spacing is messed up, im trying to sort it.

Chapter 6- Smile

            'What in Merlin's name, just happened?' Ron asked, when the boys were safely downstairs. p

            'I believe we just over heard a private conversation.' Harry said calmly. 

p

            'You think?' Ron said, hitting Harry on the head. 

p

            'Hey, no need to take it out on me.' Harry complained. 'I didn't make them fancy each other.' 

p

            'My future girl friend, and my sister.' Ron said, looking disgusted. 'Ginny gets everything I want! It's so unfair.' 

p

            'Stop moaning, and start thinking.' Harry told Ron, and started pacing up and down. 'There has to be a reasonable explanation for this.' 

p

            'Yes, they're gay.' Ron said. 'What else is there too it?' 

p

            'I don't know, it's just…' Harry stammered. 'Ginny just isn't, well, gay. I'd be able to tell.' 

p

            'So would I, she is my sister.' Ron reminded Harry. 

p

'Yes, but…I don't know.' Harry said, thinking. 'This just doesn't make sense.' 

p

'I bet that's why she never fancied Krum at the Yule ball.' Ron said, sulking. 'She said they were just friends, and they are, cause she's gay.' 

p

'Ron, stop being a prat.' Harry said, and stopped pacing. 'Did you notice them being, well, gay before now.' 

p

Ron shook his head. 

p

'Maybe we should just talk to them.' Harry suggested. 

p

'We can't Harry.' Ron said quietly, sitting on the sofa. 'I don't think I want to know.' 

p

Harry sat next to him. 

p

'Maybe they're bisexual.' He smiled. 

p

'You're not helping.' Ron muttered. 

p

'Look, you're not the only one who's upset.' Harry said, angrily. 'I love your sister, and-' 

p

'Don't make this any worse Harry.' Ron begged. 'I'm having trouble enough getting the image of Hermione and Ginny out of my head. I don't want to have to get rid of an image of you and Ginny too.' 

p

'I'm just going to ask them.' Harry said standing. 

p

'You can't!' 

p

'Why not?' 

p

'Because then they'll know that we spied on them.' Ron said, sadly. 'They wont like that.' 

p

'I hate to say it, but you're right.' Harry sighed. 

p

'What's Ron right about?' Hermione asked, from the bottom of the stairs. 

p

'Quidditch match…' 

p

'Potions work…' 

p

'Oh.' Hermione said, a little confused. 

p

'So how do we look?' Ginny grinned. 

p

'Great.' Both boys chorused. 

p

'Are you two ok?' Hermione asked, walking over to the boys. 'Especially you Ron. You're all hot and red in the face.' 

p

Hermione stopped in front of Ron, and bent down to feel his temperature. She placed a cool hand on his hot head, whish made Ron's stomach tingle. Ron's eyes wandered to look down Hermione's top, but she didn't notice. Harry and Ginny did, and had to turn their laughter into coughs. 

p

'You have a really high temperature.' Hermione said. 'Are you sure you're ok?' 

p

'Yep, sure, fine.' Ron stammered, coming back to reality, and looking into Hermione's eyes. 

p

'Are you sure? You look sick.' Hermione said sadly, as she took a seat next to him. p

'He's fine.' Harry said, in a low tone to Ginny. 'That's just the look he wears every time he sees Hermione. Funny she's never noticed.' 

p

'Some people are just so self involved.' Ginny added. 

p

This time they couldn't hide their giggles, and had to move to the other side of the room. p

'Merlin, those two are terrible!' Ginny exclaimed. 

p

'I know!' Harry agreed. 'By the way, those are nice pajamas.' 

p

'Thanks.' Ginny smiled, a genuine smile. 'I think they suit me.' 

p

'Really?' Harry said. 'So you love boys who love Quidditch…interesting.' 

p

'Oh and, nice t shirt.' Ginny said, looking at Harry's lack of clothes with a red face. 'Chudley Cannons. Is it Ron's?' 

p

'No, he got it for me for my birthday.' Harry explained, and a large pause followed. p

'So…Did you ask that person to the Ball?' Ginny asked, smiling. 

p

'No.' Harry sighed. 'Are you going to the ball with anyone yet?' 

p

'No.' Ginny said. 'There aren't any boys I'd really like to go with.' 

p

'I bet there aren't…' 

p

'Sorry?' 

p

'Nothing.' Harry mumbled, running his fingers through his hair. 'How about we don't talk about balls and love anymore. Lets just forget about all that other stuff, and concentrate on having fun with our friends tonight.' 

p

'You're right Harry.' Ginny said. 'That's a good idea. I have too much love stuff running through my head at the moment. It's time I had a break! Lets go get some.drinks!' 

p

 'Do you want to go to the hospital wing?' Hermione asked, over the other side of the room. p

'No, I'll live.' Ron cried, tragically. 

p

He had sprawled out on the sofa, and looked like a dieing duck. Hermione was kneeling in front of his head. 

p

'What do you think could have caused you to fall sick?' Hermione asked. 

p

'I don't know.' Ron said, almost too truthfully. 'I just felt sick since I, since I got out of the shower.' 

p

'You poor thing.' Hermione sighed, taking one of his hands in her own. 'What can I do to make you feel better?' 

p

'I can think of a few things…' Ron sighed. 

p

'Like what?' Hermione asked, clearly missing what Ron was implying. 

p

'Don't worry.' Ron said, pulling his tragical face once more. 'Maybe I'll feel better later, when we start playing games.' 

p

'Ok, you just hang in there.' Hermione said, squeezing his hand. 'I'm just going to get a drink. I'll be right back.' 

p

Hermione planted a kiss on the top of Ron's head. Ron closed his eyes for a moment, and as soon as she couldn't see him, he opened them and watched her walk away. 

p

'Quite comfortable there?' A friendly voice said. 

p

'You bet I am, Harry.' Ron grinned. 'So where did you and Ginny go?' 

p

'We were just chatting over there.' Harry explained, looking glum. 

p

'What's up with the sad face?' Ron asked, smiling. 

p

'Nothing.' Harry lied. 'Just thinking about how I'll never go out with Ginny.' 

p

'Cheer up, chum!' Ron smiled. 'Now bugger off, Hermiones coming back.' 

p

Harry wandered back to Ginny. 

p

'Is Ron ok?' She asked, though not sounding at all bothered. 

p

'He's fine.' Harry nodded. 'He's got Hermione all over him.' 

p

'Shame those two with never get together.' Ginny sighed. 

p

'Yea.' Harry agreed.  

p

'It must be really bad.' Ginny sympathized. 'Being in love with someone, and knowing that they will never return your love.' 

p

Harry looked at his feet, sadness rushing over him. 

p

'Of course, I know how it feels too.' Ginny sighed. 

p

'You do?' Harry asked, confused. 'What, from when you had a crush on Michael?' p

'No.' Ginny giggled. 'I'm kind of in love with someone now.' 

p

'Oh.' Harry said, confused again. 

p

'And I know they'll never love me.' Ginny sighed. 'Anyway, I thought we weren't going to talk about love anymore.' 

p

'You're right.' Harry smiled. 'Who needs love anyway?' 

p

'Attention everyone!' The booming voice of Seamus called. 'We're going to have a game of spin the bottle, if you're interested. So everyone make a circle in the middle of the room.' p

The large group of pajamed Gryffindors, sat down in a large circle. The only people who didn't join in, were Ron and Hermione. 

p

'Would you like to play, Ron?' Hermione asked, as she sat next to him, and stroked his forehead. 

p

'What? No, I'm fine thanks. Well not fine, but I'd better not chance it.' p

'Maybe you can play later.' Hermione said, softly. 

p

'Quiet everyone!' Dean called over the crowd. 'Hush a minute!' p

The room went quiet. p

'Thank you.' Seamus said. 'Now we're going to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, has to tell everyone who they have a crush on.' p

'If you don't do it.' Dean grinned. 'Well, lets just say you wont want to show your face at school again.' p

Several people moved out of the circle, most of them were first and second years. p

'Right.' Seamus grinned. 'So here we go!' p

Seamus levitated the bottle to the middle of the large circle, and charmed it to spin. It stopped facing Colin Creevy. p

'So who do you have a crush on?' Seamus asked. p

'Erm.' He said, looking rather scared. 'Ginny Weasley.' p

People started to whisper, and all eyes were on Ginny's red face. 

p

'Quiet!' Seamus called again, before the bottle spun and landed on Lavender. 

p

'Well, I actually have a crush on a few boys.' Lavender explained. 'But I guess the one who I like the most is Seamus.' p

The whispers were louder this time, as Seamus looked very shocked, but pleased. 

p

'Could you excuse us for a minute.' Seamus said to everyone, taking Lavender's hand, and moving her out of the circle. 'Dean, you take over.' p

'Right!' Dean grinned. 'As Seamus is gone, lets spice it up a bit! Lets make it that we spin the bottle twice, and the two people it land on have to kiss.' p

Several younger students shook their heads, and a few more left the circle. 

p

'Well if you don't want to play.' Dean said. 'Feel free to leave.' 

p

The circle shrunk till only 15 people were playing. 

p

'Why don't we go get a drink?' Harry suggested. 

p

'We've already got drinks!' Ginny exclaimed. 'Lets just play. The chances are that we wont get chosen anyway.' p

'Right, well you all know the rules.' Dean said. 'Just a quick peck on the lips. There's no wimping out allowed. Go!' p

The bottle span again, and this time the room was silent. 

p

It first landed on Parvati, then on Neville. 

p

Parvati crawled over, and planted a kiss on Neville's lips, without hesitation. 

p

'Next!' 

p

The bottle span again, and landed on Dean, followed by a blonde haired 4th year. p

'You lucky girl!' Dean grinned. 'Get over here and kiss me.' p

The girl did, looking extremely embarrassed. There lips only touched for a moment, yet her face turned redder than Ginny's hair. p

'Alright!' Dean exclaimed. 'And again!' p

The bottle spun once more, and this time landed on Harry. Harry held his breath as the bottle spun for a second time and stopped, pointing quite clearly to Ginny. p

A few whispers were exchanged around the group. Everybody knew about Ginny's crush on Harry in her first year, and everyone knew how angry Ron would be if he knew what they were about to do. p

Harry turned to Ginny, looking very embarrassed, but slightly relieved. Ginny picked up on this, and it comforted her a little. The group stiffened, as Harry and Ginny leant towards each other. They looked into each others eyes, as they shortened the gap between them. Harry put his hand behind Ginny's head, and closed the gap between their lips. p

They stayed with their lips joined, for just a second, before they slowly pulled apart. p

The groups whispers got even louder, as Harry and Ginny sat staring into each others eyes. p

'Do you want to go out for some fresh air? Harry asked, in a voice which wasn't his own. p

'Yea.' Ginny said simply, not looking away from his gaze. The pair left the circle, and went out through the portrait hole. 

p

'Ron, are you comfortable?' Hermione asked. 

p

Ron was lying on the sofa still, with Hermione laying next to him. He had his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and she had snuggled next to him, her head and arm resting on his chest. 

p

'I'm perfectly comfortable.' Ron grinned, stroking Hermione's shoulder. 

p

'You're sure I'm not squashing you?' 

p

'Sure.' 

p

'Ron?' Hermione asked, more seriously. 'Can I ask you a question?' 

p

'Sure.' He grinned again. 

p

'What do you think of gay couples?' Hermione said simply. 

p

'There's nothing wrong with them.' Ron answered, perhaps a little too quickly. 'I don't think.' 

p

'Me either.' Hermione said, almost as quickly as Ron. There was a pause for a moment, where each was engaged with their own thoughts, before falling into a light sleep. 

p

Ginny and Harry didn't speak until they were out into the fresh air. They walked together a little, before Harry spoke. 

p

'I hope I didn't embarrass you in there.' He said, sadly. 

p

'What? No!' Ginny exclaimed. 'It was just a game. It wasn't your fault.' 

p

'Good.' Harry smiled. 'I don't want to ruin our friendship. I really value what we have.' 

p

'Me too.' Ginny smiled. 

p

They walked until they reached a little bench, in the rose gardens. They sat down, and Harry pulled a rose from one of the bushes, and handed it to Ginny. 

p

'Thanks.' She giggled. 

p

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Harry thought about what had happened throughout the evening, and something struck him which didn't quite make sense. 

p

'Ginny.' Harry said. 'You know that you said earlier that you were in love with someone?' 

p

'Yes.' She answered, sounding a little worried. 

p

'You said that they would never love you, right?' Harry said. 

p

Ginny nodded her head, mutely. 

p

Harry was confused. From what he had heard in the girls dorm, it sounded like Hermione and Ginny were a couple. A couple in love. He thought it over again. 

p

'Why will this person never love you?' Harry asked, suspiciously. 

p

'Because they, I overheard a convocation the other day.' Ginny revealed. 'A private convocation. 

p

'Right.' Harry said, listening carefully to her every word. 

p

'And one person was telling another that they loved them.' Ginny said, sadly looking into Harry's eyes. 'They didn't want to tell at first, but then they did. They said something about it being difficult to think about it, and that they had been thinking a lot about the other, and that they loved them.' 

p

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, waiting for him to say something. To maybe confess. Harry looked confused, but not as confused as he was feeling. He knew that convocation, he'd heard it somewhere. It sounded familiar, but he just didn't know why. 

p

'Oh.' Harry said. 'So this person you love, told this other person that they loved them?' 

p

'Exactly.' 

p

Harry was racking his brain, trying to think of where he'd heard those words. He went through all the couples he knew, and all the people who fancied other people. Lavender loved Seamus, but he had only just found out. Neville loved Hannah Abott, but he hadn't told Hannah yet. Colin loved Ginny, but she didn't like him. Then there was Ron and Hermione. They loved each other, but Ron hadn't told her yet, and it wasn't as if Ginny would have fallen for her brother. 

p

'Maybe, maybe they fancy you as well.' Harry suggested. 

p

'No, they never will.' Ginny said, quite simply. 

p

Harry realized where he'd heard those words. He'd heard Ron say them when he was practicing to tell Hermione that he loved her. 'It's not easy to say this, it's not even easy to think this.' Yes, that's where he's heard them. It must be Hermione that she loved, but that didn't make sense. Hermione loved her too, and Ron hadn't said that to Hermione yet. The only time that Ron had said his little speech, was in the boys dorm, practicing…

p

'Well, there's still a chance that they might fancy you.' Harry said, not really concentration on what he was saying. 'Why would they never fancy you?' 

p

'Because they bat for the other side.' Ginny said, glumly. 

p

Something clicked inside Harry's head. Ginny had heard that convocation. She thought Ron was telling Harry that he loved him. She thought Harry was gay. 

p

'Right, well…' Harry mumbled, his face screwed up in contemplation. 

p

'Are you ok Harry?' Ginny asked, sensitively. 

p

A second thing hit Harry. The whole convocation originated from who Ginny loved. Ginny loved Harry, which meant that she couldn't be gay, which meant Hermione wasn't either. 

p

'Harry, is there something you want to tell me?' Ginny said, looking into his eyes. 

p

'No.' Harry said, playing dumb. Ginny didn't have to know that he wasn't gay. He could use this information to his advantage. 'I'm fine. You?' 

p

'Yea.' Ginny said, but didn't look it. 

p

'I'm going to head back inside.' Harry smiled, an evil plan brewing inside his head. 'I'm supposed to meet Ron.' 

p

'Ok.' She said frowning. 

p

'Oh Ginny.' Harry grinned, before heading back inside. 'Never start frowning, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile.' 

p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

            There was a young girl that I knew, 

            Who decided that she would review, 

            He choice was wise, 

            And she got a surprise, 

            Now wouldn't you like that to be you! 


	7. 7

A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I've been sooooo busy. Had tones of school work, had to plan my birthday party, and had to practice my grade 6 ballet... But anyway, it's here now, and I will try I write more as its half term and I don't have school! Yay! I was going to put up a surprise for the 100th reviewer, but I really can't be bothered as I'm sooooo tired, and this chapter took FOREVER to write. I will do it for the next chapter though. I don't know when I will be able to post this chapter, as my Internet keeps playing up, but I should be able to paste it tomorrow on my Birthday! Yep, I'm 15 years old now! Woo hoo! So anyways, thank you to all mah reviewers, and I'm sorry if the spacing messes up on this chapter. It's ok on Microsoft word, but as soon as I put it on the Internet, it cuts out all mah paragraphs! If anyone has a magic solution for that, I'd love to here it. Luv ya, Angel x x x Oh yeah, and sorry if I make any spelling mistakes (eg conversation) but I usually write really late at night when I'm really tired, so I sometimes make mistakes- you'll just have to bear with me!  
  
Chapter 7- The Naïve and the Naughty  
  
Harry strolled through the busy common room, over to where Ron was sleeping. He leant over the sofa and took hold of Ron's shoulders, and shook him awake.  
'What the hell!' Ron cursed, sleepily.  
'Rise and shine, sleepy head.' Harry grinned.  
'Where's Hermione gone?' Ron questioned, yawning.  
'Sleeping beauty got up to get a drink, when I came back into the common room.' Harry explained. 'So anyway, guess what I just found out?'  
'Snape got murdered by rampaging house elves?' Ron guessed.  
'Better.' Harry smiled, taking a seat next to Ron.  
'Enlighten me then.'  
'Hermione and Ginny aren't gay.' Harry grinned.  
'Whoa?' Ron yawned again. 'How? What about what they said in the girls dorm, about gay couples.'  
'They were talking about us.'  
'WHAT!'  
'Let me explain.' Harry said. 'From what Ginny said, I think the girls think we're gay. Ginny said she over heard a private convocation, and she was talking about our convocation of how to tell Hermione you love her. She thinks you were telling me that you love me! It was an easy mistake to make...'  
'Oh yeah.' Ron said. 'I make that mistake all the time.'  
'Shut up Ron.' Harry moaned. 'The main point is that the girls aren't gay, and they think we're gay.'  
'What?' Ron said. 'You mean you didn't right Ginny, when you realized what she was saying?'  
'No!' Harry grinned. 'Why tell them when we can take advantage of the situation?'  
'What do you mean, them?' Ron asked, suspiciously.  
'Well Hermione must know.' Harry said. 'Ginny would have told her, and they were both there the night we talked about you loving Hermione.'  
'You mean I can't use my speech now?' Ron said. 'Damn.'  
'You won't need to.' Harry said. 'If you go along with my plan.'  
'There's a plan?'  
'Indeed.' Harry grinned, evilly. 'You see, Hermione loves you, I'm sure of it, and Ginny loves me. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that bit. Well anyway, she does.'  
'Proceed.'  
'So, neither of them are going to want us to be gay, right?' Harry said, and Ron nodded. 'So all we have to do, is tell them that we're confused about our sexuality. Say we're having mixed feelings and we need help and, well you get my drift.'  
'Not really.' Ron confessed. 'Care to elaborate?'  
'Well, we just tell them that we need to BE with a girl to decide.' Harry explained. 'I'm sure they'd be more than happy to volunteer.'  
'We can't do that!' Ron exclaimed. 'They would kill us if they found out!'  
'But they wouldn't find out.' Harry grinned. 'That's the magic of the plan!'  
'I don't know.' Ron said.  
'Go on, Ron.' Harry grinned. 'It's a great plan. Unless you have a problem with lying to Hermione.'  
'Nope.'  
'Then lets do it!'  
Ginny walked over to the drinks table, and got herself a drink, looking glum.  
'You ok?' Hermione asked, approaching Ginny.  
'Yea, I guess.' She said, nodding her head.  
'I heard about you and Harry kissing.' Hermione said. 'I thought you'd come back in looking a little happier, perhaps.'  
'I don't know what you've heard, but that kiss didn't mean anything.' Ginny said, looking down at her drink. 'It was just a game.'  
'What did you talk about outside?' Hermione asked.  
'That's what I'm confused about.' Ginny confessed. 'We were talking about the ball, and about me liking someone. I hoped he'd pick up on it being him, but he didn't. Then we got onto talking about the boy I like being gay, and Harry left, saying he had to meet Ron.'  
'Bad luck.' Hermione said, patting Ginny sympathetically on the back.  
  
'We how are things with you and Ron?' Ginny asked. 'You looked pretty comfortable when I left.'  
'I was.' Hermione smiled. 'But he looks a lot happier now that he's with Harry.'  
Ron and Harry were sitting on the sofa, talking animatedly, each with a with a large grin plastered across their face.  
'How sad are we?' Hermione asked. 'Standing here, goggling at Ron and Harry.'  
'I know.' Ginny sighed. 'And they don't even know we're alive.'  
Ginny took a large swig of her drink.  
'Ginny, is that fire whisky?' Hermione asked, skeptically.  
'Yep.' She said, honestly. 'I don't usually drink it, as it's strong, but I'm feeling depressed.'  
'You don't have to explain yourself to me.' Hermione giggled. 'What do you think is in this mug?'  
Both girls laughed.  
'Hey girls.' Ron said, as he and Harry joined Hermione and Ginny, at the drinks table.  
'Hi.' They chorused, unenthusiastically.  
'Erm, can we talk to you?' Harry asked, seriously. 'Alone.'  
'Sure.' Hermione said, looking worried. 'Are you two ok?'  
'Fine.' Ron said, again looking very serious. 'Just meet us outside the girls dorms in five minutes.'  
The girls nodded their heads, got themselves some more fire whisky, and disappeared amongst the crowd. The boys waited until they were out of earshot, before bursting into laughter.  
'Ok, I wasn't sure before, Harry.' Ron laughed. 'But I am completely with you now! The looks on their faces!'  
'I know!' Harry chuckled. 'They totally believe us! Now all we have to do is put our master plan into action.'  
'Doubt we'll have any problems with that.' Ron said. 'Did you see what they've been drinking. Fire whiskey. Strong stuff, that is.'  
'Good good.' Harry grinned.  
'Don't you feel just a little bit bad, lying to them like this?' Ron asked.  
'Nah!' They both grinned.  
'Hey, you two up for a game of truth or dare?' Dean asked.  
'Nope, we've got business to attend to.' Ron grinned at Harry.  
'The kind of business Seamus has with Lavender?' Dean asked, grinning.  
'Something along those lines.' Harry said.  
'Well I'll leave you two to it.' Dean smiled, before calling: 'Who's up for a game of truth or dare?'  
'Now's our chance to get away.' Ron said, dragging Harry towards the girls staircase. 'Now all we've got to do is keep to the plan.'  
'Ok.' Harry said, at the bottom of the stairs. 'Now lets take a deep breath, and try to keep a straight face.'  
The boys levitated themselves up the girls staircase, and met Hermione and Ginny outside the 6th year girls dorm. The girls stopped talking, as soon as they noticed the boys.  
'Hi.' Hermione said. 'You managed to get away quickly.'  
'Yea.' Ron said, but not with his usual smile. 'Piece of cake.'  
'So what did you want to talk about?' Ginny asked, and was followed by silence for a moment.  
'Well you see, we've been keeping something from you for a while.' Harry said, seriously. The girls took in a sharp deep breath.  
'Yea.' Ron said, looking at the ground. 'It's kind of difficult to tell you this. We should have told you sooner really, but we just didn't know what to say.'  
'The thing is.' Harry said, looking straight into the girls pale faces. 'Lately me and Ron have been thinking a lot, about our sexuality.'  
Ron took a deep breath, to stop himself from laughing. Hermione and Ginny just stood, trying not to look award, but surprised, but they were failed miserably. Harry just stood with a still face, keeping very much in character. The boys went into the next part of the plan.  
'So mine and Harry's relationship has changed a little recently.' Ron said, keeping a straight face. 'You see, we started-'  
'I don't want to talk about it.' Harry cut in, dramatically. 'You said we wouldn't.'  
'But I want to talk about it.' Ron said, equally as dramatically. 'I think we'd feel better if we did.'  
'But I don't.' Harry said, raising his voice. 'This is hard enough as it is.'  
'Then what do we do?' Ron asked. 'I'm sure Hermione and Ginny would like it if we explained, and I'd like to talk about it with someone.'  
'So would I.' Harry said, raising his voice again. 'Just not with you.'  
The boys moved apart silently, leaving an effective pause. Hermione and Ginny shuffled from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable. They knew this was coming at some point, but they didn't think it would be so weird.  
'Erm, perhaps one of you could talk about it, without the other one there.' Hermione suggested, just like the boys said she would in the plan.  
'Yea.' Ginny said. 'One of you can wait in the dorm room, while we talk with the other.'  
'Err, ok.' Ron said, unsurely. This wasn't part of the plan.  
'No!' Harry exclaimed. 'I want to talk first.'  
Ron got the idea.  
'But I want to talk now!'  
'But I need to talk first!'  
'No, me!'  
'Me!'  
'Ok!' Hermione shouted. 'You can both talk first. Ginny, you take Harry up to your dorm, and me and Ron can talk in my dorm.'  
Ginny nodded her head, and marched Harry up to her dorm.  
'Ok.' Hermione sighed. 'Lets go and talk.'  
Hermione opened the door to her dorm room, and led Ron inside. She wandered over to her bed and sat on it, with her back leaning against her pillow. Ron walked over to the book shelf, and run his fingers across the spines, before joining Hermione on her bed. He sat next to her and fiddled with the bed cover, looking nervous.  
'So...' Hermione said, looking down at her hands. This was harder than she thought it would be.  
'I guess you want to hear it from the beginning.' Ron said, still looking down. He knew that if he looked into Hermione's eyes, he was going to give the game away.  
'Yes, I guess.' She said, though she was thinking she may have changed her mind.  
'Well, it started a while back.' Ron said, repeating he well thought of speech. 'You, me and Harry have always been close, but with you it's...I...'  
  
'Yes?' Hermione said, looking into Ron's eyes. He took her hand into his, before returning to his story.  
'Well, I always liked you Hermione.' Ron said, truthfully, stroking her fingers. 'I didn't realize it for a long time, but I know I always liked you deep down. Not liked you, loved you.'  
'Loved me?' Hermione whispered, softly. Ron could feel her glare on him, so he returned back to his planned story.  
'Yes.' He said quickly. 'But I knew you'd never like me. I guess in a way, you put me off liking girls. I tried so hard to get you out of my head, I managed to get all girls out of my head. I'm not blaming you or anything, by the way.'  
Hermione looked as if she was feeling extremely guilty, just as Ron wanted her to feel. Of course, Ron didn't see, as he as still looking down, keeping as well as he could to the plan.  
'This is where Harry comes in.' Ron said, trying to make it sound real. 'He comforted me, and we started getting closer, until...well you know the rest...'  
Hermione sighed. She knew the rest all to well...  
Ginny opened the door to her dormitory, and showed Harry inside. She had always dreamed of having Harry inside her dorm room, but never in this situation. Ginny closed the door, and watched Harry as he walked over to the window, and took a deep breath of fresh air. She walked over behind him, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
'Wanna talk?' She said, with an unconvincing half smile.  
'Yea.' He replied, with a believable troubled face. Ginny lead him over to her bed, and they both sat down on it.  
'So...' Ginny said.  
'So...' Harry mimicked. 'Well, this isn't easy to say.'  
'Its not easy to hear...' Ginny said, quietly and sadly to herself.  
'Well, this is how it is.' Harry said, looking into her deep velvety eyes. 'I've been really confused lately. I've been having different thoughts and feelings, and I really don't know whats going on anymore.'  
Ginny looked deeply into his eyes, as if she was trying to see his soul.  
'It's just...I was with Cho, and I thought it would be perfect. I'd loved her for ages, and she loved me. But then that as a disaster. I guess that kind of put me off of having a girl friend.'  
Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, wishing that Harry had come to her then.  
'So after Cho, I just tried to forget about girls.' Harry lied, convincingly. 'Then I felt really down. I guess I just wanted to be in a relationship. I liked knowing that someone loved me. I've never had parents to cling on to, and I like knowing that I had someone to be close to. I guess things just got out of hand from there.'  
'You can say that again.' Ginny sighed, looking helplessly down at the floor, oblivious to Harry's plan. Harry watched her with amusement, and grinned, before walking over to the window again. He needed some fresh air, if he was to do what he was about to do.  
Hermione brought Ron a glass of water from her desk. She sat by his side again, and waited until he had finished his drink, before asking him a question which had been bugging her.  
'So, how do you feel now?' Hermione asked. 'With your sexuality and all.'  
'I don't know.' Ron said, with a fake sigh. 'Things were good with Harry, but I don't know if that means I have feelings for him, or any other boy for that matter. I was comfortable with Harry, but I suppose that doesn't mean I have feelings for him. I don't know, I've just been so confused.'  
'That's ok.' Hermione said, taking his hand this time, and looking into his denim blue eyes. 'It's ok to be confused. All you have to do is sort out how you feel.'  
'And I'm trying.' Ron said, getting quite into his role. He left one of his dramatic pauses, before returning to his speech in a softer tone. 'Before we carry on, I just want to say thank you for, well, listening to this. It can't be easy for you, but I feel a lot better having someone to talk to about this, and getting all this out into the open. I hated keeping this from you, Hermione. I just hope that tonight I can come to some kind of conclusion to how I feel.'  
'Me too.' Hermione said, all too honestly. She snuggled up close to Ron, and rested her head on his shoulder. He took his hand from hers, and put him arm protectively around her shoulder. Ron saw her close her eyes, and he knew it was time to get to the end of his plan.  
'Things were great with Harry.' Ron said, as if he was looking back an years gone by. 'But I can't help but wonder if I would have enjoyed it more, if I'd been with a girl...'  
'You mean you've never been close with a girl?' Hermione asked.  
'Not the way me and Harry were.' Ron sighed. 'Not that close. Sometimes I wonder if being with a girl would change things. Maybe I'd like it a lot more. Maybe that would change my mind. But I guess I'll never know...'  
'Why not?' Hermione asked, desperately. 'You could be with a girl.'  
'I couldn't just get with a girl, knowing that I was trying things with her, to decide on my sexuality.' Ron said, looking into Hermione's deep troubled eyes, trying to sound sensitive. 'What if I decided I was gay, and she thought it was her fault? It could break a girls heart... I just wish I could be with a girl who would understand. Someone who I could be with, just for one night, to find out how I feel.'  
'You just want to find out how you feel?' Hermione asked, taking her head off Ron's shoulder, and looking into his eyes.  
'Yes.' Ron said.  
'And you could be with anyone?' Hermione asked.  
'Anyone I feel comfortable with.' Ron said, smiling secretly to himself. 'But theres nobody who would be with me like that.'  
'Well, I...' Hermione started, looking embarrassed. 'I would, if you want me too'  
'Really?' Ron grinned at her.  
'Yes.' Hermione replied. 'Just as friends.'  
'For the moment.' Ron smiled, and Hermione felt a jab in her stomach. .  
Ron turned to face her, and looked into her beautiful innocent eyes. He pulled a look of pure sincerity, which he didn't even know he was pulling.  
'Can I kiss you?' He asked, looking at her with his deep denim eyes.  
Hermione nodded without speaking, as Ron leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. They kissed slowly for a moment, before Ron pulled back, and looked back at Hermione. Hermione looked hungrily into Ron's eyes, and bit her lip.  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' Ron asked, looking searchingly into her eyes.  
'Yes.' Hermione replied quietly, and that was enough.  
Ron laid Hermione gently down on her bed, before pressing his lips to hers once more. She linked her arms around his neck, and pulled him in closer. He ran his hands across the bottom of her pajama top, and pulled it quickly over her head. He looked into her innocent eyes one more time, as if looking for reassurance. He got it.  
'I want to do this Ron.' She said, smiling lovingly at him. 'Don't worry.'  
Harry walked back to Ginny's bed, which she was now laying on, with a look of contemplation on her face. He sat facing her on the bed.  
'You ok?' Harry asked, and Ginny nodded. ' If you want to, we could just leave it and talk another day.'  
'No.' Ginny said, looking into his eyes. 'Carry on.'  
'Ok.' Harry said, trying to get into the swing of things. 'Well, after that I didn't know how I felt. Ron always comforted me, and made me feel better. It was good to talk to someone. Then just the other day, he told me he loved me and...I can't talk about this.'  
Harry hid his face in his hands, and took a deep breath, trying his best not to laugh. He heard Ginny crawl over behind him, and he sat as still as he could.  
'Harry.' Ginny said, in a sweet, soft voice. 'You can talk to me. You don't have to hide.'  
'I know I can.' Harry said, keeping his hands covering his face. 'It's just difficult.'  
Ginny moved even closer. So close that Harry could almost feel her breath on his hands. She took both of his hands in hers, and put them down away from his face. Harry opened his eyes, and was mesmerized by Ginny gaze.  
'Harry, just talk to me.' She whispered. 'Tell me how you feel. You don't have to be embarrassed, and I promise I wont tell anyone else.'  
'Ok.' Harry sighed, pretending to be persuaded. 'At the moment, I honestly don't know how I feel. I thought I was gay for a while, but then I wasn't so sure. Being with Ron was good, but not the same as being with a girl.'  
'So you think you prefer girls.' Ginny said, feeling hopeful.  
'Some.' Harry said, looking meaningfully into Ginny's eyes. 'But I just don't know anymore. I do know one thing for sure though. That kiss earlier really shook me up. It was what persuaded me to get things out in the open.'  
'How did it, well, shake you up?' Ginny asked.  
'It made me think that I might have feelings for you.' Harry said, trying to keep his eyes from looking at her lips.  
Hope welled up in Ginny's stomach, and Harry sensed it.  
'But I'm still not sure how I feel.' Harry added, looking down at his hands. 'I've never been as close with a girl as I have been with a boy. I can't even remember what it was like to kiss a girl.'  
'Maybe you need to be with a girl again to find out how you feel.' Ginny suggested, almost to innocently. 'Maybe someone you might have feelings for.'  
'Know anyone?' Harry grinned at her.  
'I do.' She smiled back. 'And she'd be more than happy to help you make up your mind.'  
'She would?' Harry asked, surprised at Ginny's openness. 'Even though she knows I might be gay.'  
'Even though she knows you might be gay.' Ginny repeated.  
'And she'd be happy to spend the night with me?' Harry asked seriously.  
'Yes.' Ginny said simply.  
Harry leaned in, and kissed Ginny on the lips. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, before Harry pulled back.  
'You were talking about you, right?' Harry asked, looking unsure.  
Ginny laughed, and pulled Harry into a kiss again.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
There was a girl who turned 15,  
Whose stories some people had seen,  
They would often review,  
And today they did too,  
It was the best gift there could have been! 


	8. 8

A/N: OMG! Is it true? Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is there actually another chapter to this story??? Oh yes, it's true. Chapter 8. I decided it was time I finished this story, so in a few more chapters it will be done. I'm also thinking of writing a sequel. So enjoy!

Always, Angel

Misunderstandings

Chapter 8- Almost

Ron pulled the curtain around the bed, and performed a silencing charm.

'Just incase.' He smiled cutely, and Hermione melted.

'I wouldn't worry.' She giggled. 'Parvati and Lavender won't be back all night. You know what they're like.'

'Yeah...' Ron said shiftily, and began to kiss Hermione's neck.

'You dated her once, didn't you?' Hermione asked, contemplating.

'Once.' Ron said, in a voice which wasn't his own. 'But I was having mixed feelings at the time, so nothing happened.'

Hermione smiled, and pulled Ron's lips to meet hers.

After a short snogging session, Ron's hands began to wander. Hermione grinned from ear to ear, but couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right. Ron seemed more comfortable than Hermione had thought he would.

Ron rolled over with Hermione, so that she was on top. She straddled him, and leant down to kiss him, but something else wasn't right. Ron was more...excited, then Hermione had thought he would be. He had only just switched over from boys to girls, after all.

Hermione didn't let her thoughts distract her. She carried on with the same silly grin on her face, mentally thanking Lavender and Parvati for not coming back to the dorm.

Hermione shivered as Ron's rough hands grazed her back, and made their way up to her bra. She smiled secretly inside, wondering how Ron was going to get her bra off. He'd never had to get a bra off before. Give him a horny boy in boxers, and he'd be well away, but a bra? Hermione giggled into Ron's mouth. And it was one with three hooks.

Ron glided one hand over the silky material, and with one snap, the clasp was undone.

Hermione pulled her lips apart from Ron's for a moment, thinking. Something definitely wasn't right.

'Ron?' Hermione asked. 'Do you like me as in, like me like me?'

'Yes.' Ron said, then kissed her again. Hermione pulled away.

'Why did you never tell me you liked me before?' Hermione asked, looking into Ron's uncertain eyes.

'I could just never find the right moment.' Ron replied quickly.

'But you found the right moment to tell Harry.' Hermione said, sternly.

'Yes, but that was different.' Ron reassured her.

'What do you mean, Ronald Weasley?' Hermione flounced.

'Well...' Ron said, thinking about how he'd truly felt all the years. His true feelings flowed right out of his mouth. 'We've been best friends for so long, so... It's not easy to say this, it's not even easy to think this...'

Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. She knew she'd heard that phrase before.

'Tell me, Ron.' Hermione recited after a moment, as if it was a line from a play. A play she couldn't remember seeing...

'I've been thinking a lot about us lately.' Ron said, putting a hand to Hermione's cheek. 'And I think, I think I'm in love with you.'

Alarm bells sounded in Hermione's ears.

'Could you excuse me for a second.' Hermione said, climbing off of Ron, and doing her bra back up.

'Now!' Ron exclaimed, looking like Christmas had been canceled.

'Yeah, I...' Hermione stammered, putting on her dressing gown 'I think I heard someone outside.'

'I didn't hear anyone.' Ron grumbled.

'Well I did.' Hermione assured him. 'It sounds like little footsteps. Probably a first year. I'll just go and get rid of them. Be right back'

Hermione swiftly excited her dorm room, and leant against the wall outside to think. The things Ron said to her were exactly the same as what he'd said to Harry. Was he just trying to lure them both into bed? Hermione sighed. They sounded so genuine. Like they were meant for her to hear.

Hermione silently tiptoed down to the common room, forgetting all about Ron, and thinking solely about herself. The party was still in full swing when Hermione reached the bottom step, so she crept over to a comfy armchair, and sulked to herself, and when that got too boring, she content herself with listening to the game of truth or dare.

'Seamus.' Dean said. 'Who gave you your first kiss?'

'Lavender, Yule ball.' Seamus said, proudly. 'Ok, Dennis. Is it true you wear women's underwear sometimes?'

'Did you hear that from my brother? I was 6! Honestly!' Dennis raged. 'Denvah. What is the sexiest thing you own?'

'Good one.' Dean chuckled.

'My boyfriend, Michael.' Denvah replied. 'Lavender, what is the sexiest thing you've ever seen a boy do?'

'Ohhh!' Colin grinned.

'Well that would be my strip tease, wouldn't it?' Seamus smirked.

'I had something else in mind, actually.' Lavender purred.

'Proceed.' Parvati growled.

'Well, you know what was really sexy?' Lavender smiled. 'Well, one time when I was going out with Ron Weasley, we were making out on his bed, when he undid my bra. With one had. First try, three hooks.'

'Skill.' Parvati grinned.

'I know, but he's had practice.' Lavender gossiped. 'I've heard he had loads of girlfriends over the summer. His brothers set him up.'

Hermione jumped up from her melancholy state. Loads of girlfriends? Hermione rushed out of the common room, and up the stairs. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. He wasn't really gay, it was all just a gag. A way of getting her into bed.

Hermione stopped outside her dorm room. This meant that Harry was in on it too. They'd both been making it up. Hermione rushed up a second set of stairs to warn Ginny, hoping that she wasn't too late.

The door of Ginny's dorm was slightly open, and giggling could be heard from within. Hermione opened the door a little wider, until she could poke her head inside.

It seemed that Harry and Ginny were both in their own little bubbles. They were kissing and giggling, and it made Hermione sad to have to break it up.

Hermione started waving her arms around frantically, and within a minute, Ginny had spotted her. With Harry trailing kisses down her neck, Ginny gave Hermione a rude hand signal, but Hermione wouldn't have it. She kept waving and signaling until Ginny stopped Harry.

'I think we need to stop.' Ginny said, sounding like she really didn't mean it.

'Really?' Harry asked, looking hurt. 'Why?'

'Because...' Ginny mumbled. 'I'm on my period. Sorry. I forgot.'

'Isn't there a spell you can do for that?' Harry pleaded.

'Yes!' Ginny exclaimed. 'I'll just run to the common room and look it up. I left my book there.'

Ginny grabbled her dressing gown, and rushed outside, looking severally pissed off.

'What's the big idea, interrupting me when I'm with Harry?' Ginny demanded. 'He wants to sleep with me!'

'Of course he does.' Hermione said. 'He's not gay!'

'Well that makes things even better!' Ginny cheered, and went to run back inside.

'No.' Hermione said, pulling her back by her arm. 'The boys lied to us, and we need to get revenge... I think it's time Hogwarts learn about Ron and Harry's relationship.'


End file.
